Week of October 12 2008 GNN Posts
Sunday, October 12, 2008 The Great Hunt Author: Darin Sacree Retired Business Tycoon, playboy, and philanthropist Darin Sacree has announced that he will be holding a contest for law enforcement personnel, security companies, bounty hunters, and anyone else who would like to compete. The contest is simple: A group of professional 'fugitives' will stage fake crimes around the galaxy. Teams or individuals taking part in the contest must investigate the crime scenes and, using evidence from the crime scene, identify a suspect. They must then track down and capture the suspect --- but be warned that if your suspect isn't followed by a holocamera crew then you are after a person not involved in the contest! Once captured you must present the suspect and the evidence proving their guild to the contest judges. These are the contest rules: 1. Individuals or teams must register for the contest BEFORE they pursue a suspect. No fee is required. 2. Contestants must be able to prove the 'guilt' of the fugitive to the judges. Failure to do so results in a severe scoring penalty. 3. Capturing the wrong person will result in disqualification. 3. Damaging public or personal property will result in disqualification--- and likely criminal charges on yourself. 4. Use of lethal force against our fugitives will result in disqualification and criminal charges. Nets, Bolas, Stunning blasters, blunt but non-lethal objects, negotiation and restraint through hand to hand combat are non-lethal methods. 5. Contestants who complete at least one capture will receive a score from the judges. The contestant with the highest score wins the admiration of the galaxy and a special prize. Registration is open effective immediately. (Send a message to Darin Sacree). The contest starting date will be announced later. (It will be in a couple of weeks) Vanix Consults SPD Author: Pesiro Nonobi In political news, the Sullust Police Department and the government of Vanix announced a contract signing between the two groups. As part of a growing number of Republic and Rim worlds that have contracted with the Sullust law enforcement and military organization, the SPD will be consulting Vanix on law enforcement and military issues. The contract agreement has been agreed to in principle and is expected to be signed in the next few hours. Vanix will join Thyferra as current contractors with the SPD. Former contractors include Bespin, Shili, and Ryloth. It is also rumored that the SPD is currently discussing a contract with Dantooine's Chief of Security. GNN Statement Author: Dash L'hnnar GNN is pleased to report that we have received the statement from Viceroy L'hnnar regarding the recent events on Ord Mantell. It took a considerable amount of prodding and pinning down but, as GNN always does, we came through and present this information to you now. We are only providing excerpts of pertinent information at this time, but are happy to release the full statement upon request. "...The former 'orphanage' on Ord Mantell, within the Hutt Dome, has been utterly demolished. At this time not even rubble stands in its place. An educational facility will soon be built for the returning children, in a better attempt to give them all of the freedoms and choices that you and I take for granted. The Hutt Dome itself will soon be taken apart and made into something better, cleaner, purer, and more prosperous..." "...The Senator from Tenaab was indeed attacked after the implosion was completed. The attacker was cornered by the combined efforts of Chancellor D'hannen and his men, one Hutt known as Marbo, my personal guard and myself. The Chancellor of the Republic sustained an incredible wound to the head, but has been successfully treated and is nearly recovered..." "...This combined force made the attacker's escape near impossible, though I am saddened to say that I had no choice but to take the final action, and thus take the life of an Ortolan. He was incredibly powerful, wielding rare weaponry, and exhibiting special abilities. When he attempted to take a hostage -- one Kalira Valen of Tatooine -- and attempt to murder her, the choice was made for me. The Ortolan known as Veda Sutra is deceased. That is all." Category:October 08 GNN Posts